codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Rules
New Rules is the 9th episode of season 6 and the 139th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Jeremy in the supercomputer finding a way to fix the turn to the past, caused by Michael to alter it and by Alex-X.A.N.A. to disable it like part of his plan, the only way to fix is to go back to re-create the sector 5 by means of a CD and inserts it in the supercomputer to start with the process little by little. Today is Friday, Yumi and Ulrich are lying in the floor in the sports court speaking of his future relation and of his life when they find the way to destroy X.A.N.A. that is affecting between his lives. In Lyoko a tower is activated and in the room of the boilers two spectres take the form of Theo Gauthier and Julien Xao and they infiltrate in the academy to find Yumi and Ulrich. As his aim to look for Franz, Anthea and Taelia, the spectres take advantage of the opportunity to kidnap the true students and put them in a cupboard of cleaning without chance to escape. Odd is in the rec room seeing in the television the American TV series NCIS: Los Angeles, full of suspense and action, what likes to Odd to entertain him a while. But somebody turns off the television and he fins Evan O'Donnell, that wants to do him personal questions by what saw in the infirmary on the quiet, but he still doesn't trust him of his true intention and was hid under the table in the library. It explains him everything to win his confidence and convince that it is not a murderous, but he knew Michael from the high shcool and he didn't see again until he saw the murder on the news. Odd believes the professor O'Donnell that had explained everything to the police and afterwards he goes to start again. Afterwards Odd receives a call of Jeremy warning that he has to come to the factory immediately to have a work. William, Sissi and Alex are in the still punished library from the night before by , and are reading the magazine of leisures and sports. Then William receives a message by part of Jeremy that avenge to the factory and go running taking advantage of to escape of Jim, that still reading the magazine with great stealthy and avoid to the professors around the academy. While Theo and Julien approach to Yumi and Ulrich that if they want to play to the table of ping-pong in the rec room and they say him that yes. In Lyoko, Aelita is in the sector of the forest waiting for the Transport Orb to take them of turn to the sector 5 reconstructed of temporary way, and goes to the only tower repaired by the Mantas. But when the crack of the Purgatory is about to open, Jeremy covers it with a shield the sufficient to hold a while. When arriving to the tower to connect the terminal to repair the return to the past, has to go outside of the dome of the sector 5 in the another terminal, and she abandons the tower. William, Alex and Sissi go to the scanner room and they are virtualized in the centre of the sector 5, but Jeremy alerts him that the shield that protects the Purgatory is about to break and they have to hurry in going with Aelita to outside of the dome to protect them from the X.A.N.A. monsters. They run in the direction just in time, when the crack opens again and Creepers and Kankrelats go out shooting lasers in William, Sissi and Alex. Sissi launches them the sword like a species of boomerang to the Kankrelats destroying them, but the cracks of the walls open without ceasing. Aelita arrives outside the dome to connect in the terminal and almost already is fixed the time reversion. Jeremy corrects it successfully, the time reversion already is stable but the supercomputer shows that the cracks open and go out several Mantas shooting lasers in Aelita. She launches two energy fields to the Mantas destroying them. While in the rec room, Theo and Julien are playing in the table of the ping-pong and begin to do unseen questions (in reality are looking for the whereabouts of Anthea and Taelia) without raising suspicions, but Yumi doesn't answer to his question giving back the ball to Julien; Ulrich playing to the table football with Theo wins the game also with the same question that Julien, but he neither doesn't answer beginning to suspect of their odd behaviour. A cleaning man listens the noise in the cupboard asking help, he opens the door and finds to the true Theo and Julien tied in the back and gagged. The man release them and they explain what has happened, that somebody has tried to put them there and signals that it's in the rec room. The man, Julien and Theo go direct to the rec room to check it when they find to the false Theo and Julien. Yumi and Ulrich remain surprised. Already discovered, Julien and Theo merge in the same spectre attacking to the man and he's electrocuted, and he says to Julien and Theo that they have to go now. They go running to be save. The man falls unaware and the spectre attacks Yumi, and falls a bit felt dizzy and says him to Ulrich that do something but the spectre goes out and goes by the window escaping. Yumi falls exhausted by X.A.N.A. and Ulrich contacts with Jeremy so he must do a return to the past. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive outside the dome with Aelita, and Jeremy calls the Transport Orb that collects Aelita, William, Sissi and Alex. They go to the forest sector, just when the sector 5 is about to destroy again arriving the countdown to zero by the monitor. It produces another explosion with all the X.A.N.A. monsters again. Jeremy does a return to the past to undo the damages successfully. In the same day, William, Alex and Sissi still are punished at night previous by Jim, and they're reading the magazine of sports and of leisure when the professor Evan O'Donnell forces William, Alex and Sissi to write a sentence 100 times. It delivers them a leaf of paper and pencil to start with to write, while Jim is watching front of them until finishing the punishment, Evan finds Odd thinking that he does an apology for having suspected and afterwards they go together like the beginning of a new friendship. Yumi and Ulrich are again lying, this time in the bed playing to the letters. She has still a headache by the spectre, and she thinks that already has found the information in his mind of what looked for when it sounds the smartphone of Aelita. Ulrich takes it and listens the voice of , and he says that they have a lot of that speak and that will gather tomorrow in the factory of urgent way to explain it everything on the men in black and of the project Carthage, saying: "The truth has to go out to the light". Gallery Episode139.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich in a romantic instant. es:Nuevas reglas fr:Nouvelles règles Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes